This invention relates to an image file suitable for recording natural images such as photographs, illustrations, pictures, etc, handled in art museums, museums, broadcasting stations, publication companies, video productions, photographic studios, public agencies and PR departments of companies in general, a generation method of the image file, and an image display apparatus for displaying image data from the image file.
An apparatus which records natural images such as photographs, pictures, etc, in an image file, reads out the images from the image file, whenever necessary, and displays still images is known.
In such an image display apparatus, it is often required to change and process the overall color tones with the passage of time on the basis of a certain still image. Such a processing is referred to as "color-morphing". This color-morphing can be accomplished, in principle, by a method which generates image data having varied color tones for a large number of screens and records them is an image file. However, this method calls for a great deal of time and labor for generating the image data for a large number of screens, and the image data greatly occupy the recording regions of the image file.
The image data is obtained by reading a photograph as an original by a scanner and is displayed on the image display apparatus after image processing. In this case, the positions of the originals with respect to the scanner are likely to deviate when a plurality of originals are read by the scanner, and there occurs the problem that the image displayed fluctuates delicately.